A Fine Line Between Love & Hate
by xxEmoRainbowxx
Summary: Kevin overhears Bertha and Fred talking, and things happen. Warning: This story includes shōnen-ai, of the boy on boy variety. This was originally a multi-chapter fic, but now its a oneshot. If you need to, point anything out. Read and review! COMPLETE!


Title: A Fine Line (Between Love and Hate)

Pairings: Frevin (Fred Figglehorn x Kevin)

Rating: K+ or Teen

Summary: Kevin overhears Bertha and Fred talking, and things happen.

Disclaimer: If I owned Fred: The Show, it wouldn't be what we're watching today, it'd be full of yaoiness. Yaoiness; is that even a word? For now Nickelodeon owns Fred: The Show. I own nothing but the plot. That includes anything mentioned too.

Author's Note: Warning: This story includes _shōnen_-_ai_ , of the boy on boy variety. If that's not your cup of tea, press the back button now. _Italics are thoughts. _

* * *

A Fine Line (Between Love and Hate)

Fred's POV

I love Bertha to death; but I hate it when she drags me off of my couch while Spongebob is on. Not to mention it's a new episode!

"Come on Fred, hurry up! You'll miss it and I know you won't want to do that!" Bertha said as she dragged me out the back door.

"Bertha, I don't want to see Kevin with his shirt off!" I screamed at her.

"Yeah you do! You wanna see your man rocking what he's got!" Bertha said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows, and handing me a pair of binoculars.

_Hey it's Fred! Now I know you heard Bertha say something about Kevin being 'my man', didn't you? Well…I kinda really want him to be. I have a big crush on him and it's driving me mad!_

Once I left my thoughts to settle, I noticed that I was in a bush by the fence with Bertha watching Kevin. I watch intently as Kevin stands up and stretch, wearing but his swim trunks and sunglasses. I noticed something else since I started liking him. He wears a mask, metaphorically speaking of course. He's not really a jerk likes he seems, he's actually very nice. Without his mask on, he's a completely different person. All I want is to be with that person. I love the real Kevin. I just wish he would love me.

Turning my attention from Kevin, I listen to what Bertha wants to say.

"I can't believe I'm here, sitting with you in a bush while you're ogling at Kevin like he's Justin Bieber or something." Bertha says as she reads something on her phone.

"You're the one who dragged me out here in the first place, remember?" I whisper a little too loudly to be in a bush.

"Oh yeah, I did didn't I?" She says, smirking at me.

"Yeah, you did!" I whisper-scream.

"Fred, I know two things. First, you'd be willing to miss a new episode of Spongebob so you can watch Kevin walk around without a shirt. Second, I've been your best friend since who knows when, and as your friend, I'm willing to sit with you in an itchy, bug-ridden bush while you watch your crush. Plus, you lie when you say that you don't like watching Kevin. I mean, you do it all the time at school, so why not do it in the comfort of your own home? You've got it going good so far, you can watch him and he hasn't caught you once." Bertha said after ending her little speech.

I haven't been this shocked by something since that time I found that vibrating thing in my mom's room. Mentally shaking off that memory, I remember that Kevin was already out here before Bertha and me. I really hope he didn't hear us; or else something might happen.

* * *

Kevin's POV

After being interrupted from one of my many daydreams, I look up from where I'm sitting and suddenly hear yelling, no more like screaming coming from the yard next door. It sounds like Fred and his weird goth friend Bertha screaming at each other. The funny thing is, sometimes when Fred screams, he's just talking. I creep into the bushes so I can hear them better. It's a good thing I can tell who's saying what.

"I can't believe I'm here, sitting with you in a bush while you're ogling at Kevin like he's Justin Bieber or something."

"You're the one who dragged me out here in the first place, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I did didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did!"

"Fred, I know two things. First, you'd be willing to miss a new episode of Spongebob so you can watch Kevin walk around without a shirt. Second, I've been your best friend since who knows when, and as your friend, I'm willing to sit with you in an itchy, bug-ridden bush while you watch your crush. Plus, you lie when you say that you don't like watching Kevin. I mean, you do it all the time at school, so why not do it in the comfort of your own home? You've got it going good so far, you can watch him and he hasn't caught you once."

_Wait, Fred has a crush on me? I can't believe he feels the same as I do. Why would he like me? I'm not sure about this, but I'm going to find out one way or another._

* * *

Fred's POV

"Fred, snap out of it!" Bertha whispers to me.

"I'm sorry what?" I ask, having no idea of what's going on.

"I said, for the fifth time, that Kevin's gone." Bertha says stoically.

"What? He was just there!" I scream anxiously, wondering where he went in such a short amount of time.

We heard a rustling in the bushes, but it wasn't coming from the one we were hiding in. Out of nowhere, something big jumps into the bush we're hiding in.

"Kevin, why did you do that!" I literally scream at him.

"Because I find it cute when you freak out like that." He says licking his lips.

"I'm going to leave you two so you can chat." Bertha says looking at me knowingly; and winked me as she got up.

Not to be mean, but I'm kind of glad that she left. Once we heard the gate close; the space between us decreased.  
"So…Fred, I heard that you have a crush on me." Kevin said, looking at me smiling.

Those words crashed down on me harder than anything I've heard in my entire life. Who could he have possibly heard it from?

"Who told you?" I whispered as I felt my eyes begin to water.

"I overheard you and Bertha." He said, still keeping that smile on his face.

Great, just fanfreakintastic. Now that he knows my secret, he has another fact on his list of things to make fun of me about. Defeated, I finally let the tears fall.

I look up at Kevin, and his expression went from happy to worry faster than I had ever seen on him. Funny, I've never seen Kevin worried before.

"Kevin?" I whispered, hoping to get some sort of a response from him.

"Fred, I return the feelings." He whispered, smiling at me.

Before I could figure out what he meant by that, I felt his lips on mine. He pulled me into his lap to even everything out. I wrapped my arms around his neck in an attempt to get closer to him. I've never felt this safe, not to mention this loved before. It made me feel warm and tingly. I was about to pull away, when suddenly, he gently poked his tongue between my lips.

I opened my mouth a little to let him in. I've never felt anything this good before; but all good things come to an end, especially when the need to breathe becomes apparent. We parted, and he wrapped his arms me. I nuzzled into his neck and found the perfect spot to lay my head. He was the one to finally break the silence.

"Fred?" Kevin whispered.

"Yeah Kevin?" I whispered back.

"I like…no, I really like you a lot." He whispered.

"I really like you a lot too." I whispered back.

"Fred, why are we whispering? Not to mention that we're sitting in a bush?" He said at a normal volume.

"I don't know Kevin. Why am I doing this?" I said as I initiated a kiss that will eventually lead to a lifetime of kisses.

* * *

_The point where Bertha left the backyard..._

Bertha's POV

Once I slammed the gate closed; I opened it softly and snuck back over to the bush that Kevin and Fred were currently inhabiting. When I saw the two kissing, with Fred in Kevin's lap, I mentally screamed for joy. I'm glad that they're finally together, they make a good couple.

I snuck back over to the open gate and closed it silently behind me as I made my way to the front door of Fred's house. Walking in through the front door, I spotted Mrs. Figglehorn in the kitchen making herself a drink.

"Hey Mrs. Figglehorn, whatcha doing?" I said with my reserved for parents smile.

"Oh hey Bertha…where's Fred?" Helga said, looking at me.

"Fred? Oh, he's outside in a bush making out with Kevin." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh ok…wait what?" She said looking at me shocked.

"Our little Freddy's got a boyfriend." I said smiling.

"Just make sure he uses protection." She said, walking over to the fridge.

"Fred being gay doesn't freak you out?" I said, seeing what she really thought.

"Bertha, look at him. I've been expecting this for quite a while." She said as she got some ice out.

"They seem really happy together for a bully and a nerd." I say wistfully.

"Bertha, I'm going to give you a piece of wisdom that applies to their situation. There has, and always will be, a fine line between love and hate." She said with a gleam in her eyes.

As I think about her advice; I realize it really does apply to Kevin and Fred. Along with the famous 'opposites attract'. Who knows, maybe one day I'll find some smart sophisticated guy who will sweep me off my feet. But only time will tell.

* * *

_One year later…_

Fred's POV

"Bertha, how do I look?" I ask as I look at myself in the mirror.

"You look fine Fred, you don't want to be late for your date with Kevin, do you?" She says wiggling her eyebrows.

"No, I don't want to be late, and stop doing that!" I say as I playfully shove her out the door.

I look in the mirror one last time before going downstairs with Bertha. Bertha opens the door and I see Kevin standing there with a rose in his hand.

"Hey Fred, you ready to go?" Kevin says handing me the rose.

I take the rose gently from his hands and smell it. I love the smell of roses. They always remind me of Kevin. I take his hand and wave to Bertha.

"Bye Bertha! Have fun on your date with Charlie!" I say as we walk out the door.

"I will!" I hear her say.

"Happy one year anniversary Fred." Kevin says before he kisses me.

"Aww Kevin!" I say happily.

_I guess that old saying really is true. There really is a fine line between love and hate; and one year ago today Kevin and I crossed it. Together._


End file.
